


Family

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Community: female_fest, Drama, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent and Danny Mahealani are caught by the police. Allison is offered a deal: find the person who killed Talia Hale and her family in exchange for a lighter sentence. Allison has two choices: save her friends or her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarwolfik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/gifts).



> Based on prompt: Teen Wolf, Allison Argent/Erica Reyes/Lydia Martin, renegade criminals. To the mod and Lunarwolfik: I'm really sorry this story took so long.
> 
> This is actually version 2 of my original fill. The ending of version 1 was giving me problems. I would have finished my fill on time (I was writing on schedule) if it hadn't been for the resolution. If you're curious, version 1 was inspired by Allison's line "Now let's hit a few banks" in 2x04. :)
> 
> Anyway, version 2 is inspired by my ladiesbingo card, the "freestyle crossover" square. This story is sort of a freestyle crossover/fusion between a BL manga published in the 1970s called "From Eroica With Love" and Teen Wolf (2011). Lydia Martin plays the role of Red Gloria, codename Eroica, who is a gay English nobleman and secret art thief. But this is where the similarities end.
> 
> Backstory/world-building: Lydia Martin is a rich socialite who becomes an art thief simply because she's bored. She starts her business with her college sweetheart, Allison Argent. Danny Mahealani is a hacker who works for Lydia and Jennifer Blake is sort of their agent. Jennifer's girlfriend, Marin Morrell, is a famous defense lawyer for crime bosses, etc. The Argent family is an organised crime family and former werewolf hunters. Werewolves are known and have won equal rights but there is still discrimination against them. Talia Hale was responsible for their acceptance by society. She was assassinated, it is unknown by whom though the Argents were suspected, along with her husband and two children. Cora and Derek Hale escaped the fire.
> 
> Version 1 was about Allison, Lydia and Erica, but version 2 ended up becoming Allison's story, I have no idea how. My personal feelings on the story: version 2 is very rushed (less than 1 week: from idea to final draft) and I'm worried that it is the kind of story where the summary/notes is more interesting than the actual story. If this story is really bad, I apologise in advance, especially to Lunarwolfik. Your prompt is amazing and I really wanted to do it justice. I hope you enjoy it. *hides*
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention this, the way the Hale house fire was set is nearly identical to how it happened in canon except for one big difference: Kate didn't use Derek to set the fire. In fact they haven't even met each other before in this story as the house fire happened maybe a year or so ago and Derek is around 30 years old.  
> * * *

Allison Argent was inside an interrogation room. She was in a lot of trouble but she wasn't alone. Her lawyer, Marin Morrell, was sitting by her side. Detective Derek Hale was sitting across from them while his partner, Stiles Stilinski, was standing behind him with his arms crossed.

And she really wasn't alone. Danny was somewhere in this building too. At least Erica had managed to escape and Lydia's connection to their little outfit hadn't been discovered.

Allison shook her head. "I can't go back to my family."

Detective Hale leaned forward over the table. "If you want to help your friends, you will."

"We have you and Danny Mahealani in custody. We'll catch Erica Reyes soon and we know there's another member of your gang out there. If you cooperate with us, we'll persuade the judge to be lenient with you."

"You're wrong, there's no one else and you don't have any proof who my partner was."

"Actually, we do. We would have caught Ms. Reyes too if we had known she's a werewolf. I admit I'm surprised that an Argent was knowingly in the company of a werewolf. But it explains why we weren't able to catch your little gang before," Detective Stilinski said.

Allison looked down at the table and ignored him. "How will I even explain my return? I was the one who cut off all ties."

"They're your family, they'll take you back," Detective Hale said.

He was right, though. She had an opportunity here. It was a good deal and she knew she wouldn't get a better one.

"I don't care what happens to me," Allison said. Next to her, Marin shifted but Allison ignored it and continued, "If I do this, then you'll drop the investigation and let Danny go."

Detective Hale leaned back in his chair. "Mr. Mahealani's fate is not part of this deal. He's wanted in another case and he'll have to answer for it."

Allison became worried but she didn't let any outward sign escape. "But you'll drop the investigation."

"No."

Allison grew angry but breathed deeply before she spoke again. "You'll still have me," she reasoned. "That's what you want, right?"

Hale narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't make yourself out to be some victim. You are here because you broke the law. No one's picking on you just because you're an Argent."

"But--" Allison said feeling frustrated.

Hale impatiently interrupted her, "If you do this, we'll consider it."

Allison's lips thinned. She didn't want Erica and Danny go to prison at all, she didn't care for their sentences to be reduced. She'd gladly serve her own term and theirs just to keep them safe. But she had no choice except to accept this. "I still don't understand how I can help. I don't know what you want me to do."

Detective Hale stood up and walked to the door and leaned on the wall near it. Detective Stilinski glanced at him as he passed, then stepped forward and addressed Allison.

"We want your help in finding Talia Hale's murderer. We suspect your family was behind it but we don't have any concrete evidence. Kate Argent didn't have an alibi but your mother vouched for her. So any evidence that proves Victoria Argent lied or better, any evidence that links Kate Argent to the murder--"

Marin interrupted, "Didn't you search through their records when you investigated?"

"Yes, but we don't think we had full access."

"So how I can find something if you didn't?" Allison asked.

"While circumstantial evidence is useful, we also need you to get something more important for us. You're family. They'll trust you, let their guard down around you. There is one thing you can get that no one else can," Stiles said.

Now Allison realised why they presented a deal to her. "A confession."

Stilinski nodded.

Allison thought about it. It won't be easy. Even the police hadn't been able to break them and she's certain they tried. Lydia always thought Gerard was a psychopath so there was no way he would ever confess, if he even did it. Her aunt might. "And what if they're telling the truth?"

Hale spoke up, "You really believe that?"

"No, I don't," Allison said softly.

Stilinski and Hale stared at her for a moment before Stilinski asked, "What _did_ they say when they had been accused?"

Allison shrugged, "Kate denied the whole thing. I guess that's a normal reaction, but it was the way she defended herself. I wanted to believe her but... Gerard refused to even dignify the accusation."

"So you'll do it?" Hale asked.

Allison nodded and said, "Yes."

"Can you get a confession from either of them in five days?" Stilinski asked.

Allison said, "Make it three. Gerard really won't me trust and I'd rather not spend a lot of time with them."

Stiles nodded. "Okay." They discussed other details and the location where they would pick up Allison after three days. Then the detectives left but neither Marin nor Allison relaxed.

Marin said as she packed up her briefcase, "You know no one will be happy when they learn about your deal."

"I know. Please remind them that had they been in my place they would've done the same thing."

Marin put a comforting hand on her should and said, "We'll do everything to get you out."

Allison nodded and they hugged before Marin strode out of the interview room. Two female prison guards entered to escort Allison back. Allison sighed as she stood up. Lydia was smart and Allison hoped she would find a way for Erica to stay out of danger.

* * *

Two days later, Allison was standing outside her family home. She walked up the steps leading to the front door and rang the bell. She thought of the day she'd left. The bitter memories brought back a feeling of disconfort and unease, which she didn't bother to push away knowing she'd need it to convince her family that she had returned voluntarily.

Her dad opened the door. "Allison?"

She quickly dropped her gaze and swallowed the emotions that dredged up at the sight of her dad. "Hi, dad."

* * *

Allison sat in a chair while her parents were sitting side-by-side on the sofa. Her aunt was also present and occupied the other chair. Her mother had brought drinks which everyone had accepted, if only to have something to hold.

Her mother spoke first, "We heard about your arrest. We would have done something--"

Allison looked up in surprise. "Oh no, I wasn't worried. We have a great lawyer."

"She must be good," her aunt said. "Weren't you and your partner caught red-handed?"

"Yes, but we got out on a technicality. They messed up. I guess they were so busy congratulating themselves on finally catching us, they got careless."

"Well," her aunt raised her glass to Allison. "Good for you."

Allison gave her a stiff smile.

Her mother broke in. "Allison? I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you get some rest? Uh, we turned your bedroom into a guest room, but I'll bring up fresh towels and linen."

Allison nodded, set her drink down on the table and left.

* * *

Allison was sitting cross-legged on her bed, tugging at a loose thread on the bedcover, when there was a knock on her door.

Her aunt was leaning against the door jamb. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Allison tried to smile but was sure it looked insincere. The last they spoke they had argued. Over the Hale house fire. _How_ was she going to do this?

Her aunt sat on the edge of the bed. "I still say it was a lucky escape."

Allison just nodded and didn't say anything.

"I find it hard to believe though because I know Hale was the lead detective. I remember that they don't mess up, especially when an Argent is involved."

Allison finally looked directly at her aunt. "What are you trying to say, aunt Kate?"

"What are you really doing here, Allison?" her aunt asked after a moment.

"Kate."

Aunt and niece both looked up. Allison's mom had arrived with things for Allison.

"Could you please run to the store and get some things for me since we have company?" her mom asked.

"Sure." Her aunt got up and left. Her mom put the things on the bed and sat down.

"Speaking of company, how long will you be staying?"

"Just a few days."

Her mom nodded. "They didn't discover your connection to Lydia?"

Allison shook her head. "No. Thankfully."

"But they caught Danny and the new girl-- Erica?"

"So this is an interrogation."

"No, of course not. You know I worry, Allison."

Allison didn't say anything in response.

Her mom sighed. "If there's anything we can do to help, let us know."

Allison nodded. "I will, thanks."

Her mom brushed Allison's hair back, drawing a genuine smile out of her. "I'm glad you're okay. And I'm glad you came to us."

Allison couldn't look her mom in the eye knwoing what she was here to do so she studied the pattern on the bedcover. "Me too, mom."

Her mom stood up. "I'll let you rest." She left and closed the door.

Allison pressed her hands to her eyes and took a deep breath. Detective Hale had scoffed when she claimed she left her family after they were accused of Hale family murder and he was right. She would have come forward if she really disapproved. But she hadn't because she was afraid her parents would have been arrested too. So she left because staying meant living with her own shame and guilt.

* * *

The next morning, Allison got dressed for a run and went looking for her aunt, who had arrived after breakfast to talk shop with her dad. Allison found her in the garage. When her aunt looked up, Allison raised her hands. "I come in peace."

Her aunt laughed. "Listen, about yesterday--"

Allison shook her head. "It's okay. With everything that happened, I was on edge too. Defensive."

"All the more reason I should have behaved myself."

"You can make it up to me. Come running with me."

"Deal," her aunt grinned.

* * *

After an hour of running in the woods, they slowed down to a walk before they began to cool down.

"So what's been going on?" Allison asked.

Her aunt finished her own cool down and straightened up. "One of our warehouses was raided a week ago. Three weeks ago, we lost some of our men in another raid. Low-level. But the cops also arrested our partner's men in that raid, so we've been dealing with that too."

Allison frowned and watched her aunt as they returned to their car. Two raids so close together couldn't be a coincidence. Which meant there was a leak. Allison couldn't imagine who would have the guts to go up against Gerard. "Bad luck?" Allison was curious what her aunt would reveal, if anything, and if she could use the info.

Her aunt scoffed. "Really bad luck. Or," Kate faced Allison over the roof of the car. "We have a rat problem."

Allison asked as she got into the car, "What are you doing about it?"

Her aunt said as she started the car, "What we always do: watching the situation." Her aunt put her hand on the headrest of Allison's seat. "Always wait for your enemies to come to you, Allison." Kate looked out the rear window and reversed the car.

* * *

Allison's conversation with her aunt had shook her up. She had been better prepared for the interrogation. Some of the things her aunt said could also be applied to her own situation. Should she assume that her aunt and Gerard knew or suspected why Allison had returned? Her aunt had been perfectly friendly with her after the first day.

Away from her family, Allison had grown complacent and already made a mistake. She'd forgotten just how cunning Gerard was, and while Kate wasn't as clever as him, she'd learned from the best.

If Allison was already compromised, there was nothing she could do except work faster and get the hell out.

While Allison's goal was to get a confession from either Gerard or Kate, if they were involved, Allison also wanted to search for anything that would connect them to the fire. Plus, searching for evidence would also give Allison time to figure out a plan to make either confess since both were too clever for her. Kate and Gerard travelled a lot so there was a chance that there might not be any paper trail linking them to the fire.

If there was any eveidence, it was probably in Gerard's office. But she'd need the security code to his office. So she began her in her dad's office at home. Since she didn't have time to wait for her parents to go out of the house, she made her move after they'd gone to bed.

* * *

The code proved much easier to find. She memorised it, left the files as she found them and hurried back to her room. But she detoured to the kitchen and quickly prepared a snack. If they asked her what she'd been doing up so late, she could claim she'd been hungry.

She sat crossed-legged on her bed and placed the plate of sandwich in front of her. She tore the edges of her sandwich as she thought of her next move. She only had one more day to get the job done, then Detective Stilinski would pick her up at the rendezvous point.

She had asked her mom to invite Kate for lunch to the house. Out of the two of them, she thought her aunt would be easier to crack. If she failed to get a confession out of Kate, she'd go to Gerard's office.

Allison stopped herself from thinking what she'd do if she didn't find any evidence. She hoped Lydia had found a way to keep Erica safe. Allison took a bite of her sandwich.

She knew the best way to make her aunt talk was to warm up to her, make her believe they were allies. But that wasn't an option because her family knew she didn't hate werewolves the way they did. Allison had never minded that her family were criminals but their hatred of werewolves always made her feel ashamed of them. Her generation had always accepted werewolves and many were her friends. But she had learnt her lesson about inviting them to her home after one birthday party.

In fact, it was after that she'd learnt of her family's underworld connections. She'd been 13 when Gerard was arrested on suspicion of guns trafficking. But thanks to corrupt officials and politicians, Gerard had escaped a conviction.

But Allison hadn't been so lucky. She'd lost all of her friends and was treated as a pariah till high school. It was in college that Allison could start over. She met Lydia and her life changed.

Despite her family's prejudice, she'd grown close to them during her teens. She took an interest in her family's criminal activities and began her training. Kate spent a lot of time with her, teaching her, between jobs.

She learnt that each member of the family did different things. Her mom was a master of the long con. Paired with her dad's charm and patience, it was her job to infiltrate and establish a cover.

Kate was the general. She loved the action and leading a band of loyal followers. She was too impatient for any kind of con and preferred to get her hands dirty.

When Allison was 15, she'd asked Kate what she'd do if she was caught and had to rely on her cunning. Kate had winked at her and said, "That's what these Argent good looks are for."

It was true. Men who had a low opinion of women always underestimated Kate. While those men who thought too highly of all women were never prepared for how dangerous Kate could be.

For the longest time, Allison thought of Gerard as the king, though her family was matriarchal, mostly because of Gerard's domineering presence.

It was Lydia who had set her straight. She'd met Gerard just once and told Allison, "He's more like the king's advisor. He sees and knows everything. A master manipulator and strategist."

That was why Allison wasn't eager to break into Gerard's office and wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. Allison finished her sandwich and fell backwards on her bed. Maybe she could use her family's history as werewolf hunters to start an argument. Her family always assured her that they'd stopped hunting and killing werewolves after it'd become illegal. It explained their prejudice. But after Gerard was accused of murdering Talia Hale and her family in a house fire, Allison wondered if they'd ever stopped, if they'd lied to her.

She was going to find out soon enough.

* * *

The next day, Allison was sitting in her dad's office. She wished she could say that lunch had gone exactly the way she planned. She'd successfully started an argument but failed to get an admission. Her aunt had skillfully evaded her. Her dad had finally intervened and told Kate to go. Then he took Allison to his office.

They sat in silence for some time. If her dad thought she was going to be the first one to break, he was wrong. She wasn't a kid anymore and was determined not to speak first.

A minute later, her dad sighed. "Do you mind telling me what that was about?"

Allison shrugged. "I thought it was obvious what that was about."

Her dad watched her for a moment. "Is it true that Erica is your girlfriend? That she's a werewolf?"

"Yes." Allison was unhappy she'd let this info about Erica slip. She hadn't meant to but got caught up in her anger.

"But you haven't broken up with Lydia?" her dad asked hesitantly.

"No."

"Right," her dad rubbed his forehead. Then he looked up and asked, "And is everything okay between the three of you?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

This time her dad shrugged. "You brought up the fire so you tell me. She must know about your family history."

Allison blushed. Initially Erica hadn't been happy to work with an Argent. But Allison bore her no ill-will and extended a hand of friendship, which she eventually accepted, and it led to more. Lydia had been very happy, and the three of them had been together ever since. "We're good."

Her dad nodded. "So why did you bring up the fire? Kate and Gerard have already explained they'd nothing to do with it."

"Aunt Kate didn't have an alibi so mom had lied for her," Allison said and glanced nervously at her dad. She hadn't meant to say it but now she was curious what he'd say.

Her dad looked shocked. "You know about that?"

Allison looked down at her lap and nodded.

"Is that why you left?"

Allison changed her mind, suddenly she didn't want to know. "Can we please not talk about it?" When her dad didn't say anything, she peeked at him.

He was looking at the surface of his desk. "Maybe we should've talked about it. But I was too eager to forget all about it."

Since it was also how she felt and what she'd done, she waited for her dad to say more.

"I have done many things that I'm not proud of. But I'd always hoped you'd never have to know what this feels like. But looks like I failed."

Allison slowly exhaled. She considered what her dad said and what he didn't say. She thought of what it must have been like for her dad to suspect his own father and sister of burning innocent people alive.

Allison said as dismissively as she could, "But there wasn't any proof?"

"There was a lot of circumstantial evidence and a history between our families that couldn't be ignored."

Allison frowned. "What history?"

"Before Talia Hale had become a senator, she was a social activist advocating for equal rights for werewolves. Gerard was her main opposition. He used bribery and intimidation to ensure she wouldn't succeed. But Talia Hale was a powerful alpha. Poeple listened to her, even humans. She won every battle."

Allison knew of Talia Hale's accomplishments because they talked about it in school too. But she hadn't known of Gerard's involvement.

Her dad shifted uneasily in his chair. "There had been at least two assassination attempts on her before the fire."

Allison gaped. "By Gerard?"

Her dad shook his head. "We don't know. There wasn't any proof. Gerard used to say that while Talia had won the battles she'd yet to win the war, and he was sure she wouldn't so he wasn't worried enough to try to kill her."

Allison chewed over that. What did they say about three times... There _had_ to be some evidence tying Gerard to the murder. She had no choice but to go break into Gerard's office tonight.

"Allison?" Her dad continued when she looked up. "Your mother and I had always hoped you wouldn't follow us into this life. But when you did, we were proud when you and Lydia adopted the family code. Make sure you always uphold it."

Allison gave him a small smile and left.

* * *

Allison didn't have any problems getting into the warehouse, and she didn't run into anyone though she was prepared and carried her throwing stars so she could make a quick getaway. When she reached Gerard's office, she punched in the code she'd found and entered. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and quickly made her way behind the desk and booted up the computer.

She was surprised and started smiling when she wasn't prompted for a password. But she realised why and groaned in dismay. Gerard hadn't saved anything to harddrive. He was using external storage. Or maybe online? But she quickly dismissed the idea; if he didn't trust saving information on his own computer, he wouldn't trust online storage either.

She leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. He travelled too much to use an external harddrive so it had to be a USB pen drive, which he probably carried with him all the time. Did Gerard have to be the only man of his generation to go digital? Even her dad didn't rely so much on technology, afraid it'd fail him at the wrong moment. But, she grimaced as she remembered that her mom _loved_ technology. She probably got Gerard all set up.

Well, Allison sighed, she had to do it the old-fashioned way. She got up and moved to the cabinets. She hoped Gerard kept hard copies of his records. She pulled out her penlight from her pocket and got to work.

Hours later, she hadn't found anything useful. No associates or connections to werewolves or hunting families. She closed the file and put it back. She massaged her temples and tried to think of something, maybe something she'd missed, anything.

But she had nothing and time had run out. Stilinski was probably waiting for her and she didn't know what to do. How could she save Erica and Danny now?

She switched off her pen light and got up and exited the office. She made her way down when she heard a familiar tune. It was a signal she and Erica had worked on.

Allison sped up and then she saw Erica standing outside the warehouse beyond the mountain ash boundary. Erica beckoned her, Allison grinned happily and ran to her.

That's when a look of horror overcame Erica's face and she turned to look at Allison's left. "Allison, watch out!"

It was too late. Allison was punched in the face and knocked down. Erica growled. Allison looked up and saw Gerard towering over her. Gerard was looking down at her with disgust. He turned to face Erica and raised his arm and Allison saw the gun in his hand.

Allison yelled and sprang up and kncoked into him. The gun fired but missed its mark. She rolled away from Gerard and stood up. She kept her eyes on Gerard, who was also standing up, and yelled at Erica, "Erica, get out of here!"

"Not without you," Erica yelled back.

"Then get Stilinski!"

"He isn't here yet."

Gerard spat at the ground. "I knew you'd struck a deal to get out and intended to sell out your own family. But my naive idiot of a son didn't believe me. And what do I learn next? That my own son is the rat we've been hunting. If you think I'll let either of you destroy what I've built, you are mistaken. I will kill both of you."

"Like you killed Talia Hale and her family," Allison yelled.

Gerard scoffed, "Do you think I was the only one who hated her? She had many enemies. She brought it on herself. _I_ didn't kill her."

"No. You just ordered it, didn't you?" Allison said with disgust.

Gerard glared at her hatefully. "You cannot prove it. But don't worry, my dear. It's not your problem anymore." Gerard raised his gun at her.

Allison slipped a throwing star from her belt and threw it at Gerard. It nicked his jaw. He yelled but didn't drop his gun and took aim again. Allison charged at him for the second time and grabbed his wrist. She held his gun hand away and turned her body into his and flipped him over her shoulder.

He grunted as he hit the ground, finally releasing the gun. Allison snatched it up and pointed it at him with both hands. Gerard looked momentarily dazed but when he saw her, he held his hands up and looked beseechingly at her.

"Allison? You wouldn't kill your own blood, would you?"

Allison glared at the man who didn't seem to have any problem killing his own son and granddaughter. She should kill him. She could end this now. She could kill Gerard and tell Detective Hale that he confessed. They'd shut the case and her parents would be safe. She would've fulfilled the terms of her deal and Erica and Danny would be safe too.

"Allison," Erica called out.

Allison lowered the gun. "You're right, I won't kill you. It'd be too easy and I don't want your blood on my hands. It's bad enough it flows through my veins."

"Allison, Stilinski's here," Erica said as she quickly hid in the shadows.

Allison glanced over her shoulder as Stilinski ran into the warehouse with his gun drawn. She moved aside and Stilinski quickly turned Gerard on his front and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"He is carrying a USB pen drive. If there's any evidence of his crimes, it should be on it," Allison informed him as she slowly edged closer to where Erica was hiding.

Stilinski started patting him down. "And the confession?"

Allison didn't answer but ran with Erica.

"Hey! Allison, stop right there!"

Neither stopped. Erica got on her bike and Allison got on behind her and together they rode off.

* * *

Allison followed the case of the Hale family murder in the news. Gerard had ordered the murder and Kate had carried them out. She got a gang of young werewolf haters to set the house fire.

Allison also learnt why Stilinski was late that night. After Gerard learnt that her dad was the leak, he sent Kate to finish him off while Gerard came after her personally.

Her dad had set up a meeting with Detective Hale to give up everything he knew about his father's activities in exchange for Allison to be set free. But Kate had arrived first and there had been a fight between brother and sister, which the cops interrupted. Kate had run but didn't get far before Hale and McCall subdued her.

Allison felt bad for leaving her parents behind till she learnt of her dad's escape, probably thanks to her mom and now it was believed that both of them had fled the country.

Danny was now working for Detective Hale's team so he wouldn't have to go to prison.

As for Allison, she'd fled the country too, along with Erica and Lydia and they'd started over. In fact, they were going to be meeting their new partners: Victoria and Chris Argent.


End file.
